Lager
by AMAZINGmadness
Summary: UA!WWII. Le Sergent Xavier ne s'était pas engagé pour la gloire, le pouvoir ou le patriotisme. Juste pour avoir une chance de le retrouver, lui, le résistant allemand exilé en Angleterre. Lui, qu'il retrouverait sur le chemin menant à l'horreur. E/C. RÉÉCRITE !
1. Les hommes creux

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de X-Men ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fanfiction.

**Avertissement(s)** : UA, mais toujours avec les pouvoirs de nos chers X-Men. Sorte de crossover entre Band of Brothers (avec Michæl Fassbender et James MacAvoy d'ailleurs) et X-Men. Nous parlons ici des atrocités de la guerre, et notamment des camps de concentration et d'extermination. Rien de très joyeux.

**Genre(s)** : Drame, angst, romance, horreur.

**Spoilers** : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vus Band of Brothers et souhaitait s'y mettre, désolé, ce prologue spoile l'épisode neuf. Ensuite, il faut avoir vu X-Men : First Class (enfin, quoi que ).

**Pairing** : Charles/Erik.

**Note** : Bonjour à tous ! Voici la version 2.0 de « Reviens-moi ». Renommée « Lager », ce qui signifie _camp_ en allemand. Cette fic traite de la Shoah, de l'homosexualité dans les années 40, de la guerre, de l'armée, des hommes qui se sont battus au nom de la paix, de la survie. Je ne suis pas spécialiste, ce que je sais de la seconde guerre mondiale me vient de nombreux bouquins, documentaires et films, mais je tente pourtant ici de vous en montrer tout le décor. C'est une période qui m'est chère, et je tiens d'ailleurs à dire que certains propos tenus dans cette fic ne sont pas mon avis personnel (les insultes ou autres que tiendront les nazis ne seront là que pour donner le change). C'est avant tout une étude sur la psychologie humaine, ou comment des hommes cultivés, indépendants et libres en sont venus à adhérer à un mouvement destructeur et à une institution meurtrière. Là est ma seule ambition. J'espère que cette fic vous surprendra, vous plaira, et saura vous faire découvrir de nouvelles choses.

Bonne lecture ! ; )

* * *

><p><strong>LAGER.<strong>

_Celui qui lutte contre les monstres doit prendre garde_

_à ne pas devenir un monstre lui-même._

_Et si vous fixez trop longtemps un abîme,_

_l'abîme aussi regarde en vous._

**NIETZSCHE**.

**PROLOGUE – LES HOMMES CREUX.**

Tiens-toi droit et serre les dents. La colline est encore haute, le chemin est une pente sinueuse et boueuse, nous n'y serons pas avant un moment. Chantes, chantes à tue-tête, tes poumons sont chauffés à blanc, l'air qui y entre est gelé, mais cela ne doit pas te freiner. Cela n'est rien, ton paquetage est lourd, tes chaussures te font mal, tu as envie de vomir, crois-moi, on s'en fout, grimpes cette foutue colline et fais la fierté de tes pairs.

C'est un camp d'entrainement. On ne devient pas parachutiste en se tournant les pouces, mon p'tit gars. On n'intègre pas la Easy sans se battre et sans y laisser des plumes. Allez, les gars, vous serez les meilleurs, un jour. Vous allez fouler le sol européen, vous allez décoller des coups de pieds au cul du fascisme, renvoyer ces Fritz dans leur pays. On parlera de vous dans les livres d'histoire. Des héros, on fera de vous des héros, mais d'abord il va falloir en baver, devenir de vrais hommes.

Demain, on part pour l'Angleterre, la guerre commence enfin pour vous. Allez, du baume au cœur, on se souvient de Pearl Harbor, on arme son fusil en pensant à ceux qui sont morts dans les carlingues, dans les soutes des navires, les corps de ces gamins baignant dans le Pacifique, allez, pensez à la façon dont vous allez bien pouvoir les venger.

Dans ces rangs, parmi tous ces gars que je regarde, soignés, pâles et déterminés, il n'y a que des gamins. Quel âge avez-vous ? Entre dix-neuf et trente ans ? Certains d'entre vous quittent à peine les bancs de l'école, quel gâchis, pauvre chair à canon, le Débarquement est proche et tout ce que je peux faire c'est vous souhaiter bonne chance. Américains, Anglais, Écossais, Galois, Australiens, Néo-Zélandais, Français, levez les yeux et voyez comme le ciel est bleu, comme on pourrait presque se sentir en temps de paix. Dans ces rangs, il y a ceux qui débarqueront sur les plages normandes et ceux qui les survoleront et sauteront sur la campagne en éclaireurs. En France, vous découvrirez l'horreur, et au-delà de ces frontières, l'Enfer. Aujourd'hui, cela ne vous fait pas peur, mais une fois là-bas, cela sera différent.

Que Dieu sauve l'Amérique. Nous partons en guerre.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce prologue vous aura plu ;)<strong>


	2. Landsberg am Lech

Disclaimer : Les personnages de X-Men ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fanfiction.

Avertissement(s) : UA, mais toujours avec les pouvoirs de nos chers X-Men. Sorte de crossover entre Band of Brothers (avec Michæl Fassbender et James MacAvoy d'ailleurs) et X-Men. Nous parlons ici des atrocités de la guerre, et notamment des camps de concentration et d'extermination. Rien de très joyeux.

Genre(s) : Drame, angst, romance, horreur.

Spoilers : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vus Band of Brothers et souhaitait s'y mettre, désolé, ce prologue spoile l'épisode neuf. Ensuite, il faut avoir vu X-Men : First Class (enfin, quoi que ).

Pairing : Charles/Erik.

Note : Bonjour à tous ! Voici la version 2.0 de « Reviens-moi ». Renommée « Lager », ce qui signifie _camp_ en allemand. Cette fic traite de la Shoah, de l'homosexualité dans les années 40, de la guerre, de l'armée, des hommes qui se sont battus au nom de la paix, de la survie. Je ne suis pas spécialiste, ce que je sais de la seconde guerre mondiale me vient de nombreux bouquins, documentaires et films, mais je tente pourtant ici de vous en montrer tout le décor. C'est une période qui m'est chère, et je tiens d'ailleurs à dire que certains propos tenus dans cette fic ne sont pas mon avis personnel (les insultes ou autres que tiendront les nazis ne seront là que pour donner le change). C'est avant tout une étude sur la psychologie humaine, ou comment des hommes cultivés, indépendants et libres en sont venus à adhérer à un mouvement destructeur et à une institution meurtrière. Là est ma seule ambition. J'espère que cette fic vous surprendra, vous plaira, et saura vous faire découvrir de nouvelles choses.

Bonne lecture ! ; )

* * *

><p><strong>I – LANDSBERG AM LENCH.<strong>

**506 PIR, 101st Airborne, Easy Company.**

**Landsberg am Lech, Allemagne.**

**Avril 1945.**

Ce petit village épargné par les bombes détient le plus grand et le plus vil secret du Troisième Reich. Ici, les hommes et les femmes déambulent, souriants et accueillants, et offrent aux soldats américains et anglais tout ce qu'ils réclament, et sont joyeux et attachants et agitent les petits drapeaux alliés avec enthousiasme, comme si en fait il n'y avait rien de mal. Comme si, quelques kilomètres à l'est, des râles d'agonie ne se faisaient pas entendre jusqu'aux abords du village. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'horreur.

C'était un mot qui collait à la peau, qui provoquait des sentiments contraires et succints, une succession de consonnes rares et mauvaises qui irritait la gorge et vous laissez un mauvais goût dans la bouche. Goût amer. Goût de sang.

Le Sergent Charles Francis Xavier pouvait sentir l'affreux goût métallique contre son palet. Il déglutit avec peine, ne se rendant compte qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'il s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Il passa une main pâle et tremblante sur le bout de chair sanguinolent, essuyant maladroitement les perles carmines, qui coulaient sur son menton. Ses yeux bleus, cernés et vides, se posèrent sur ses mains calleuses et sales, tremblantes. Il les frotta l'une contre l'autre, comme pour effacer les tâches et le sang qui les parsemaient. Cela ne fit qu'étaler bien plus la crasse omniprésente. Il soupira, relevant lentement le regard vers la source de ses tourments.

Charles se demanda, un instant, s'il pouvait bien exister dans ce monde pire atrocité que celle-ci. Il avait presque de la peine à y croire. Tout cela ne devait être qu'une farce d'ordre moral douteux. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Non.

Il posa son fusil contre la barrière de barbelés et, par un geste lent et mécanique, ôta son casque, les yeux grands ouverts, halluciné.

Les morts marchaient. Ce fut-là sa première pensée cohérente. Là, devant lui, des hommes vêtus de pyjamas rayés déambulaient maladroitement, tels des marionnettes de bois raides et sans vie. Hommes-pantins affreux, coquilles vides. Ils ne parlaient pas, ou alors leurs paroles n'étaient faites que de murmures et de supplications. Certains enlacèrent brusquement les soldats qui se précipitaient à leur rencontre, bafouillaient quelques mots, pleuraient parfois des larmes tombées de leurs yeux arides.

Charles s'avança un peu, et fut immédiatement envahit par des pensées et des images qui le firent vaciller.

Le prisonnier le plus proche lui attrapa le bras, murmura quelques mots dans un allemand approximatif à son oreille. L'anglais y comprit quelques bribes d'information sur une femme détenue dans un autre camp proche d'ici, sur un village polonais qui n'attendait que leur retour et combien, oh combien, lui et ses camarades n'espéraient plus leur venue.

Charles tenta de fermer son esprit à ce que cet homme, et tous les autres, lui envoyaient. Il tenta d'éviter les images des tortures, des travaux forcés, des morts, des passés et des présents. En vain. C'était si fort, si douloureux, qu'il sentait presque tout le malaise de ces milliers d'hommes réuni dans ses entrailles, les déchiquetant, les alourdissant.

-Alles ist gut.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme sans âge qui agrippait son bras, essayant de paraître réconfortant, un sourire pâle et peu convaincant sur les lèvres. « Tout va bien se passer. ». Il se délivra de son étreinte, s'éloignant rapidement vers les portes grillagées et le haut commandement qui s'y pressait, l'air effaré et mortifié.

-Sergent Xavier !

Il se stoppa, épaules basses, corps tendu. Il sentait ses entrailles bouillir, son crâne fourmiller de pensées qui ne lui appartenait pas, son cœur être lentement détruit dans sa poitrine. Il lui fallut un nouvel appel du supérieur qui le fixait, inquisiteur, pour reprendre ses esprits. Il se redressa, se retourna, et salua, comme le voulait le protocole, lèvres blanchâtres pincées, yeux bleus brûlant dans leurs cavités cernés.

-Major Winters.

L'homme était plus âgé, dans les vingt-sept ans, si Charles ne se trompait pas. Il avait le regard bleuté chaleureux et il était bon avec ses hommes. L'anglais lui vouait une admiration sans borne. Tous deux avaient combattus sur les fronts de Normandie, dans les forêts ardennaises, aux Pays-Bas et en Allemagne. Charles avait vu l'homme prendre les armes avec eux, se battre parmi eux, l'avait vu monter en grade, et cela sans jamais renier ses premières valeurs. Mais, plus encore que cela, s'il le respectait tant, c'était avant tout pour les secrets qu'ils partageaient.

Winters savait que Charles n'était pas dans la Easy Company en tant que simple soldat, et surtout, qu'il n'avait jamais réellement souhaité entrer dans l'armée. Il venait d'une grande université, avait un master en biologie et génétique, un mémoire qui avait été publié et avait marqué bon nombre de personnes dans le monde scientifique. C'était d'ailleurs son éducation qui lui avait donné son premier grade de caporal. Et son importance.

Le Général Chapman avait fait mandé cet étudiant échevelé deux ans plus tôt, intrigué par ses travaux et son sens de la déduction _hors du commun_. Charles se cachait bien peu, à cette époque là, écoutant et distribuant les informations qu'il recevait sans aucune arrière pensée. Beaucoup savaient, ou du moins pensaient, qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à son propos. Il ne fut donc pas étonné quand vint le temps où on le précipita dans le bureau d'un général d'armée. Il s'était juste attendu à se voir attaché à une table d'opération et disséqué par des scientifiques en quête de vérité et de découverte. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui demande d'intégrer l'armée en tant qu'agent de renseignement. Un agent un peu spécial, mais, ici, les soldats ne posaient pas beaucoup de questions. Ils étaient tous dans la même merde. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien foutre à tous ces pauvres gars de savoir qu'il était un mutant, et que le gouvernement l'utilisait à des fins de prospections ? Rien. Ils n'en auraient rien eut à faire.

Alors, Winters savait. Il connaissait son secret, comme tout le gratin de l'armée d'ailleurs. Certains le désapprouvait, d'autres le haïssait. Mais, le major, lui, le respectait. Charles n'en aurait jamais tant demandé.

-Le Caporal Liebgott a recueillit quelques témoignages d'hommes enfermés ici. Ils disent que l'endroit où nous nous trouvons est une sorte de camp de prisonniers pour juifs. Pouvez-vous confirmer ses dires ?

_Un petit village polonais, au fin fond de la campagne, il faut que je la retrouve, Lesha-_

-Oui, Major, je le confirme.

-Ils affirment également que les Allemands les auraient enfermés sans raison aucune. Ils disent être des artistes, des religieux, des politiciens, entre autres … Est-ce que tout cela est vrai ?

Charles chercha, fouilla les pensées, trouva ce qu'il voulait. Son estomac se tordait, ses entrailles s'entremêlaient. Et si, bordel de merde, et si- ? Il ne fallait pas penser à cela. Il devint livide, serra les poings si forts que ses jointures en devinrent blanches, les bras tendus contre ses flancs.

Il adressa un bref signe de tête au major, qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

-Oui, Major. Il n'y a là aucun criminel. Seuls des civils.

_**Des civils, rien que des civils, pas de criminels ou de soldats, rien que des polonais ou des allemands juifs**__._

-Rien que des civils.

_**Allemands juifs.**_

Sa tête tournait, sa vision se fit floue, et il se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas en train de pleurer, là, devant le gradé qui le dévisageait d'un air inquiet. Non, ces larmes de faiblesse se pressaient derrière les orbes bleues, des preuves qui refuseraient de couler, ne pouvant penser et accepter l'inimaginable, ne pouvant croire que tout ceci était vrai, que peut-être ...

Non. Il allait bien. Il le fallait.

-Les … les Allemands les ont enfermés sans procès, seulement parce qu'ils étaient juifs. Ils les ont délogés de leurs maisons, leur ont pris leurs biens, ont brisés leurs familles, puis les ont jetés dans ce trou à rat, les affamant et leur faisant subir tortures et bassesses. Ils disent que c'est un camp de concentration, Major. Un camp de la mort …

_**Mort, mort, allemands juifs, morts …**_

-Très bien. Vous pouvez disposer, Sergent.

Il salua de nouveau, s'éloigna, et ses jambes le portèrent machinalement, sans qu'il n'en ait réellement conscience. Son esprit était ombragé, brouillé.

Il aurait aimé hurler. Juste serrer les poings et laisser le désespoir et la colère l'envahir. Il se contenta d'attraper ses affaires, son fusil et son casque, et d'avancer d'un pas maladroit mais rapide vers la forêt environnante, s'éloignant du camp et de ses prisonniers-squelettes. Il sentit le regard inquiet de Winters contre ses omoplates mais n'y fit pas attention. S'il avait souhaité le retenir, il lui en aurait déjà donné l'ordre.

_-Ils me demande d'aller en Allemagne. Pour trois mois. C'est une mission très simple, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Charles._

Bordel de merde. L'anglais se réfugia derrière un tronc épais, délaissa de nouveau son paquetage et se laissa glisser au sol. Il avait envie de rire. Il avait envie de pleurer. C'était tellement drôle, tellement stupide, lui, ici, dans cet Enfer, et l'autre, Dieu savait où, peut-être déjà mort.

Charles était un scientifique, une « tête », le genre de personnes qui se situait haut dans la hiérarchie. Il aurait pu être dans l'armée, oui, mais dans un bureau, pas ici, sur le front, vivant les atrocités de la guerre, parcourant les routes, allant de villages en ruines en villages en feu, de familles fusillées en amis pendus. Il n'était pas fait pour cela. C'était plutôt son rôle, à lui. Ça avait été son rôle, un jour.

_-L'Allemagne, vraiment ? Tu vas t'y faire tuer. Les nazis, tous ces cinglés, tu ne peux rien contre eux, qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent que tu puisses changer là-dedans ? Erik, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_

Charles se souvenait de tout. Des regards et des sourires, des étreintes et des rires. Des adieux et des retrouvailles … qui ne viendraient peut-être jamais. Il se souvenait de ce dernier sourire, si particulier, d'un quai d'une gare. Il se souvenait de lui, en uniforme anglais, l'accent allemand bien détectable derrière ses paroles. Il se souvenait de sa confiance aveugle en son pays meurtri, en ces résistants avides de résultats probants. Il se souvenait de ses yeux gris, merveilleux et emplis de joie, de détermination et d'amour. Il se souvenait de cette main qu'il posa, en ce dernier instant, sur sa joue, oubliant la foule qui les entouraient, et qui, de toute façon, ne voyait rien de leurs faits et gestes.

_-Je reviendrais. Bientôt. Je te le promets, liebe._

Charles posa ses mains contre ses paupières closes, enfouissant son visage blême dans la fraîcheur de ses paumes. Les traîtres larmes dévalèrent les pentes de ses joues creusées par la faim, la fatigue et l'angoisse, sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. C'était l'Enfer. Il ne voulait plus se souvenir. Il ne voulait pas voir en ces prisonniers juifs l'homme qu'il aimait, l'allemand juif exilé en Angleterre dont il était tombé amoureux, non, il ne pouvait pas penser à Erik Lehnsherr ainsi, squelettique, ombre presque morte, yeux vidés d'espoir et de vie.

Car Erik ne revint pas de cette mission en Allemagne. Il fut déclaré mort. Charles s'engagea pour cela, aussi. Il savait que son amant était vivant, et ce qu'importe les témoignages et les lettres des chargés de renseignement. Il devait aller le rechercher.

Erik n'était pas mort. Non. Charles ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Pourtant, lorsqu'il pensa à ces hommes, à ces morts, à ces prisonniers enfermés entre ces barbelés et ces tours de garde, il se dit que la mort était peut-être préférable à leurs sort.

_-S'il te plait, fais attention. Reviens-moi, Erik. Reviens-moi_.

Peut-être.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu ;)<strong>


	3. L'espèce humaine

Disclaimer : Les personnages de X-Men ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fanfiction.

Avertissement(s) : UA, mais toujours avec les pouvoirs de nos chers X-Men. Sorte de crossover entre Band of Brothers (avec Michæl Fassbender et James MacAvoy d'ailleurs) et X-Men. Nous parlons ici des atrocités de la guerre, et notamment des camps de concentration et d'extermination. Rien de très joyeux.

Genre(s) : Drame, angst, romance, horreur.

Spoilers : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vus Band of Brothers et souhaitait s'y mettre, désolé, ce prologue spoile l'épisode neuf. Ensuite, il faut avoir vu X-Men : First Class (enfin, quoi que ).

Pairing : Charles/Erik.

Note : Bonjour à tous ! Voici la version 2.0 de « Reviens-moi ». Renommée « Lager », ce qui signifie _camp_ en allemand. Cette fic traite de la Shoah, de l'homosexualité dans les années 40, de la guerre, de l'armée, des hommes qui se sont battus au nom de la paix, de la survie. Je ne suis pas spécialiste, ce que je sais de la seconde guerre mondiale me vient de nombreux bouquins, documentaires et films, mais je tente pourtant ici de vous en montrer tout le décor. C'est une période qui m'est chère, et je tiens d'ailleurs à dire que certains propos tenus dans cette fic ne sont pas mon avis personnel (les insultes ou autres que tiendront les nazis ne seront là que pour donner le change). C'est avant tout une étude sur la psychologie humaine, ou comment des hommes cultivés, indépendants et libres en sont venus à adhérer à un mouvement destructeur et à une institution meurtrière. Là est ma seule ambition. J'espère que cette fic vous surprendra, vous plaira, et saura vous faire découvrir de nouvelles choses.

Bonne lecture ! ; )

* * *

><p><strong>II – L'ESPÈCE HUMAINE.<strong>

Tu sais ce qu'il se passe, n'est-ce pas ?

Tous ces hommes ont une idée fixe, une idée sauvage, mauvaise, empoisonnée par la haine et le besoin de vengeance. Ils ont des pensées latentes, qui se gorgent d'espoir et d'envie quand ils trouvent le maître qui épousent chacun de leurs fantasmes. Alors, ils se rassemblent, forment un groupe indissociable, animé d'un esprit de conquête et de destruction. Et ils détruisent. Ils anéantissent tout.

Les autres. Toi. Moi. Absolument tout.

Charles se souvenait de la déclaration de la guerre. Il était à l'Université, en cours de génétique, s'ennuyant profondément face aux mots trop souvent répétés du professeur grisonnant qui se tenait face aux étudiants. Charles était jeune, trop jeune selon beaucoup de ses camarades. Trop doué pour son propre bien. La guerre, la rumeur qui roule jusqu'à ses oreilles, jusqu'à ses pensées emplies des envies des autres. Le directeur de l'établissement qui, pâle, transpirant, vient leur faire l'annonce de vive voix.

Charles se souvenait de l'appel sous les drapeaux. Il se souvenait y avoir échappé, surtout grâce à l'influence de son beau-père, et au directeur, grand ami de son défunt père, qui l'avait compté comme faisant partit des étudiants bien trop prometteurs pour se voir livrer à la boucherie sanglante d'un champ de bataille.

Charles se souvenait de tout. Du froid de cette après-midi de Janvier, des nouvelles du front que diffusaient les hauts-parleurs hurlants dans les allées du campus, de ses mains gelées, de ses cheveux trop longs et de ses vêtements trop fins. Il se souvenait du premier regard échangé avec cette âme sœur inespérée.

-Charles, je vous connais depuis l'enfance, et je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de confiance. Votre défunt père était l'un de mes plus proches collaborateur et ami, et je sais que vous possédez en vous une large part de son caractère et de son talent. Vous êtes donc un homme de parole et de loyauté, j'en suis certain. Pourtant, laissez-moi vous dire que tout ce que vous verrez et entendrez dans cette pièce ne devra être répété à quiconque, et ce sous aucun prétexte. Suis-je clair ?

-Oui, monsieur.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans cette pièce, quelqu'un d'important. Charles pouvait effleurer son esprit, mais ne prit pourtant pas la peine de s'y introduire, se souvenant des recommandations d'une Raven remontée concernant une certaine notion d'intimité et de vie privée que Charles avait parfois tendance à oublier. Il découvrit donc la personne comme tout autre l'aurait fait, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un bureau riche en boiseries et en objets en tout genre, avec en son centre, un homme qui le laissa sans voix.

Il était nonchalamment assit sur un fauteuil richement décoré, une cigarette entre les lèvres, une attitude qui fit vibrer le cœur de Charles dans sa poitrine. Il était grand, fin, et possédait une carrure et un magnétisme qui attirait systématiquement le regard. L'étudiant resta un instant les bras ballants face à lui, alors que le directeur le poussait dans le dos afin de le faire entrer.

-Mr Lehnnsher, vous, eh bien, voici Mr Xavier.

Charles se souvenait d'Erik. De cette rencontre inespérée entre un étudiant ignare de la violence et de la barbarie du monde et un soldat trop bien informé sur le sujet, le cœur et l'esprit rongés par les horreurs de la guerre.

Est-ce que c'était cela qui le faisait encore tenir dans cet Enfer ? Un regard, une apparition, comme un ange tombé du ciel, comme une promesse merveilleuse, comme une éblouissante lumière dans les ténèbres ? Est-ce que ce n'était que cela ? Peut-être bien.

Le directeur le présenta d'un geste de la main, la voix hésitante, insistant sur son articulation. L'homme en question leva un regard argenté, froid et dur, vers lui, et l'anglais sentit son cœur manquer un battement dans sa poitrine. Le regard sans émotions de l'autre le scruta, comme s'il tentait de découvrir ce que cachait son âme et ses pensées. Cela tira un sourire amusé, mais un peu gêné, à Charles, qui eut la surprise de voir les lèvres – et quelles lèvres -, de son vis-à-vis se tordre également en une ébauche de sourire. Son regard se fit dès lors moins dur, presque … curieux et intéressé. Le télépathe en frémit.

-Charles, Mr Lehnnsherr ici présent nous a été confié par le bureau de Londres. C'est un membre important de la résistance allemande, savez-vous. Il se doit d'être caché. Et, le ministère de la guerre n'a rien pensé de mieux qu'une université pour le rendre plus discret. Une idée farfelue, n'est-ce pas, mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour critiquer notre politique intérieure. J'aimerai que vous le preniez sous votre aile, Charles. Vous parlez allemand et êtes un homme de confiance. Et puis, je suis certain que vous et Mr Lehnnsher vous entendrez à merveille.

-Pardon ?

L'allemand se leva de son siège, et Charles pu clairement le détailler du regard, de son jean importé d'Amérique à sa chemise blanche qui ne laissaient aucune place à l'imagination. Il avala difficilement sa salive, et eut un instant d'hésitation avant de serrer la main qu'il lui tendait.

-Bezaubert, Mr Xavier. Ich hoffe, daß sich unsere Zusammenarbeit interessant erweisen wird. (_Enchanté, Mr Xavier. J'espère que notre collaboration se révélera intéressante_.).

-Ich habe keinen Grund, daran zu zweifeln, Mr Lehnnsher. (_Je n'ai aucune raison d'en douter, Mr Lehnnsher_.)

Son accent anglais fit légèrement sourire l'allemand, mais, toutefois, celui-ci parut agréablement surprit de le voir manier si bien la langue germanique. Mais, ça, Charles le découvrit en tâtonnant un peu son esprit.

-Nennen Sie mich Erik. (_Appelez-moi Erik_.).

Il ne put qu'acquiescer, un grand sourire béat aux lèvres, ne pouvant s'empêcher de serrer un peu plus fort la main de l'homme dans la sienne.

Faire un peu de place dans sa vie à un homme qu'on connait à peine, le laisser s'installer dans son petit appartement, et lui donner tout. Absolument tout.

-Betrübt habe ich wirklich nicht, hatte Zeit einzuordnen. (_Désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de ranger_.).

Charles, rougissant, se jeta presque sur une chaussette sale qui trainait près du canapé, tentant de la cacher sous celui-ci d'un coup de pied, sans succès. Il perçut le sourire amusé de l'allemand et sa gêne s'accentua encore, faisant luire son visage déjà rouge. L'autre homme passa son regard sur la pièce, un peu petite, certes, mais fort agréable. Il posa un sac de petite taille, contenant le peu d'affaires qu'il avait pu prendre avant sa fuite, sur le parquet et avança lentement vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, regardant le soleil se coucher derrière les toits blancs de neige.

-Ce n'est rien. C'est parfait ainsi.

Il entendit un brusque fracas derrière lui, et se retourna pour voir que l'anglais, les bras précédemment encombrés d'objets et de vêtements trainant auparavant ça et là de l'appartement, venait de lâcher son précieux fardeau. Il semblait si abasourdi que l'allemand ne pu que lui envoyer un sourire goguenard pour toute moquerie.

-Mais … vous parlez anglais !

-Voilà une réflexion des plus intelligentes, apparemment tu n'es pas à Oxford pour rien. Et, tu peux me tutoyer. Et m'appeler par mon prénom. Je sais bien que nous avons quelques années de différence, mais franchement, je ne suis pas non plus mon père ...

Il eut un sourire tordu et un rire sans joie à cette pensée. Charles frissonna, un peu refroidi par les paroles de l'homme, et se baissa pour ramasser les affaires qu'il venait de lâcher, les remettant difficilement en un équilibre précaire entre ses bras. Il sursauta légèrement quand Erik apparut à ses côtés, le visage de nouveau impassible, le regardant de toute sa taille s'atteler à la tâche. Légèrement gêné, l'anglais se redressa brusquement, chancelant, et dû se retenir à la veste de l'autre homme pour ne pas tomber sur lui.

Je suis sûr que tu vois où je veux en venir.

Tu l'as toujours su, au plus profond de toi-même.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et, sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, Charles sombra dans les prunelles grisées de son vis-à-vis, tombant dans le chaos de ses pensées et de ses souvenirs.

Ce qu'il y vit ? Le noir le plus complet. La douleur, la terreur, le désir de vengeance. Il vit le père d'Erik, allemand pur marié à une juive, il le vit se détourner de sa famille, il le vit dénigrer tous ses idéaux pour rejoindre une cause qu'il croyait juste. Il le vit en uniforme nazi, saluant Hitler lors d'un congrès, intimant à son fils cadet, présent à ses côtés, de l'imiter.

Il vit des hommes emmener une femme, le visage creusé par l'anxiété et les larmes, mais le sourire empli d'espoir aux lèvres, alors qu'elle jetait un dernier regard vers ses trois enfants dissimulés aux yeux des soldats. Il vit un ami être abattu de sang froid dans les rues de Düsseldorf, la nuque exposée aux balles, face plaquée contre une vitrine de magasin. Il vit les rangs de l'armée allemande. Il vit les complots contre le chef nazi échouer un à un. Il vit plusieurs femmes serrées dans des embrassades chaleureuses. Plusieurs hommes également. Il vit la fraternité et la camaraderie des résistants. Il vit une jeune fille d'à peine quinze ans se faire tabasser par des soldats nazis en pleine rue, sans que personne ne réagisse, sous les yeux de son petit frère meurtri et désemparé.

Charles vit et comprit. D'un étrange réflexe, il agrippa la main de l'allemand, les larmes pressées derrières ses yeux bleus étincelants, et la serra fort dans la sienne, comme pour se rattacher à une réalité tangible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?

Le ton menaçant, froid, mots évacués entre une mâchoire crispée. Charles hoqueta face à son geste irréfléchi, et se recula prestement de quelques pas, cherchant à s'enfuir. Mais, Erik maintint une pression constante sur leurs mains réunies, l'empêchant de se dérober à son regard.

-Je suis … je … Excusez-moi, Mr Lehnnsherr, excusez-moi, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

La pièce vibrait. Ce fut, en premier lieu, la sensation qui transperça les pensées confuses de Charles. Ses yeux se détachèrent de ceux de l'autre homme et, intrigué, anxieux, il tourna le regard vers les alentours. Les objets bougeaient. Le métal s'animait.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il ne pu retenir une exclamation à la fois surprise et terrorisée. Il accentua, sans le vouloir, la pression qu'avait sa main sur celle de l'allemand.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que … ?

Les paroles moururent dans sa gorge. Les yeux de Lehnsherr brillaient d'un éclat électrisant, terrifiant. Il avait l'air fou. Il n'avait jamais eut une expression plus désirable.

En un instant, les objets reprirent leur place initiale, retombant sur le sol, quittant leur étrange gravité. Charles cru un instant que son cœur allait exploser. La tension était si forte, l'envie si pressante. Les yeux sombres de l'homme ne se détachaient pas des siens, et le télépathe le vit se pencher légèrement vers lui, comme s'il souhaitait le dominer de sa hauteur, l'écraser sous son regard si lourd de sens et de vie, sous toutes les implications que leur posture prenait désormais.

Et l'allemand sourit. Ce n'était pas tendre, ni amusant, juste un sourire d'un prédateur à sa proie, comme une envie d'en finir, comme l'impression que le Monde s'arrêtait sous ses pieds et sur son axe, comme si ses entrailles se nouaient dans son ventre. Il se pencha vers lui, et Charles retint un instant son souffle, fermant les yeux dans l'expectative, attendant que quelque chose se fasse. Le souffle chaud de l'homme contre sa nuque, le pavillon de son oreille, fut une drogue amère et doucereuse dont il aurait aimé profiter à l'infini.

-Tu es bien plus intéressant que prévu, Charles Xavier. J'ai toujours adoré les surprises.

D'accord, Logan allait le tuer. Son petit-ami allait le dépecer vivant quand il apprendrait ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Ce qui avait _faillit_ se passer, plutôt.

Charles se souvenait de ce jeune homme un peu plus âgé qu'il avait longuement aimé. Il se souvenait de son regard sévère et coléreux, de ses poings serrés dans sa chemise alors qu'il le plaquait contre le mur de briques. Il se souvenait lui avoir brisé le cœur, lui avoir dit que tout irait bien, que de toute façon leur histoire ne mènerait à rien de plus, à rien de bien.

Un mois plus tard, Logan s'engageait dans l'armée anglaise. Pilote émérite, il fut tué lors d'un raid aérien un an plus tard. Charles se souvenait avoir porté quelques fleurs sur sa tombe décorée au lendemain de son enterrement. Tout était de sa faute.

Comment pouvait-on détruire tant de vies sans même s'en rendre compte ?

Erik l'avait transpercé du regard lorsqu'il était rentré ce soir là, trempé jusqu'à l'os. Logan lui avait laissé une lèvre légèrement fendu quand il avait apprit que Charles le quittait pour un autre. Pour un putain de facho. Un enfoiré de boche. C'était un vague secret de polichinelle. Personne ne devait connaître la présence d'Erik dans ces murs. Mais, tout le monde le savait.

Erik s'était levé du canapé et avait passé une main sous son menton, brusquement, inspectant la blessure d'où s'écoulait quelques gouttes carmines. Charles grimaça, tentant d'échapper aux mains de l'allemand. Le regard de l'homme se fit noir, mauvais.

-Je vais le tuer.

-Erik, s'il te plait ...

Combien de temps cela pouvait-il faire ? Depuis combien de temps Erik était-il entré dans sa vie ? Charles ne se souvenait plus vraiment. Toutes ces pensées, ces souvenirs, étaient comme des ébauches d'un passé révolu, d'une toute autre vie.

Erik n'était pas sorti ce soir là, n'était pas allé à la rencontre d'un Logan meurtri et au cœur brisé. Parce que Charles avait passé une main sur sa nuque et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout avait commencé ainsi.

Tu te souviens maintenant.

Erik avait vingt-trois ans. Son père avait été un fervent partisan d'Adolf Hitler, un SS respecté, violent et impitoyable. Le cerveau lavé par l'idéologie nationale-socialiste, il n'avait pas dit un mot lorsqu'un matin les SS avaient emmenés ses beaux-parents et sa femme. Des Juifs. Comme leurs enfants. Néanmoins, il protégea ces derniers, à condition qu'ils respectaient les nouvelles règles de la maisonnée. La sœur ainée d'Erik s'y refusa. Elle fut jetée dehors. En 1939, elle fut retrouvée morte dans les rues de Düsseldorf, battue à mort, amaigrie par la faim, méconnaissable. Erik était passé des Jeunesses Hitlériennes jusqu'à l'armée allemande. Il était entré dans la résistance dès le début de la guerre, dégoûté par les agissements de son propre pays, une haine profonde envers son père ancrée dans le cœur. Sa mère avait disparue, et malgré ses recherches, il n'avait jamais réussit à la retrouver. Il se contentait donc de veiller sur son jeune frère, dix-sept ans, perdu et ardant, qui souhaitait se révolter contre le monde entier à chaque seconde, qui n'avait cure des autres, qui n'avait aucune conscience des dangers qu'il encourait à chaque minute.

Erik se trouvait en Angleterre pour trois raisons, trois choix que Charles ne découvrit que bien plus tard : une de ses missions avait capotée. Il était sergent, était positionné en France depuis un moment, et la résistance souhaitait avoir accès à des plans – Charles n'avait jamais réussit à faire cracher le morceau à l'allemand sur la nature de ces derniers, il se doutait juste qu'ils devaient être d'une importance capitale. -, qu'il avait réussit à voler, certes, mais son supérieur avait émit des doutes quant à sa crédibilité. Il avait filé à la première permission acquise. Depuis, un membre bien plus influent que lui dans la hiérarchie le couvrait, prétextant un quelconque rétablissement dans une clinique Suisse. Histoire qu'il puisse revenir en Allemagne plus tard, si besoin. La deuxième raison était la mort de son père, tué dans un attentat. Mauvais endroit, mauvais moment. Cela ne l'avait pas peiné plus que cela, mais, cela signifiait surtout une augmentation de ses responsabilités et, surtout, la perte d'une partie de sa couverture. Son père avait toujours réussit à cacher ses origines juives aux autorités, chose bien pratique – pas qu'il dénigrait ses origines, bien au contraire – quand on essayait d'infiltrer les rangs nazis pour la résistance. Et, la troisième était la disparition de son petit-frère. Envolé, sans laisser de traces, à la sortie du lycée. Erik avait cherché partout, avait fait appel à tous les contacts qu'il connaissait, mais rien, pas un seul indice.

Ah, si. Peut-être quelque chose. La Pologne. La Pologne et ses « camps de travail et de réinsertion pour les juifs ». C'est comme cela qu'ils les appelaient. Est-ce que c'était pour cela qu'Erik n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde quand on lui avait proposé cette mission, celle d'aller sur les traces de ces convois, d'user de son rang dans l'armée pour découvrir où tout cela pouvait mener ?

Bien sûr.

Tout s'était déroulé ainsi.

Les lèvres d'Erik sur les siennes, dans son cou, laissant des marques derrière leur passage, preuves que tout n'avait pas été qu'un rêve, qu'une illusion. Sa voix contre son oreille, grave et rêche, l'accent omniprésent et doucereux, qui ne cessait de lui rappeler que, désormais, tout irait bien.

Les mêmes mots, des mois plus tard, sur le quai d'une gare. Les derniers mots avant de disparaître dans le néant.

Charles jeta sa cigarette sur le sol. D'un coup de talon, il l'écrasa. Il passa une main sur son uniforme, partiellement couvert de boue, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Le Major Winters leva à peine les yeux quand il pénétra dans la tente, s'arrêtant devant lui au garde à vous, l'esprit encore empli des souvenirs et des précédents émois et scènes vécues.

-Major, je ...

-Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, Sergent. Repos.

Charles fronça les sourcils, croisant le regard bleuté de son vis-à-vis et supérieur. Sa décision n'avait été prise que très récemment. Personne ne pouvait être au courant.

-Vous voulez vous rendre en Pologne. Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux là, Sergent, je connais mes hommes mieux que personne, vous encore peut-être plus. Vous êtes spécial, Xavier, votre parcours l'est tout autant, et je sais que vous vous êtes surtout engagé pour retrouver quelqu'un qui vous est cher. Je ne ferai aucun commentaires là-dessus, je ne pense pas être en droit de vous juger. J'ai donc prévenu le haut commandement et ils vous accorde la permission de vous rendre avec quelques autres soldats dans la division Russe qui s'occupe de la libération de la Pologne, et notamment des camps tels que ceux-ci. C'est bien cela qui vous intéresse, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête, croyant à peine sa chance. Erik, retrouver Erik. L'espoir se touchait presque du doigt.

-Major, je ne saurai comment vous remercier ...

L'homme eut un faible sourire au coin des lèvres. Il secoua légèrement la tête et baissa de nouveau les yeux sur les plans posés sur la table, spécifiant par ce geste que la conversation était terminée.

-Retrouvez-le, Sergent. Je pense que c'est le plus important.

Il salua de nouveau et sortit de la tente, un regain d'énergie au corps. Le ciel allemand était brumeux et gris. C'était le printemps. Charles prit une profonde inspiration. L'air était chargée d'électricité. La Pologne n'était pas si loin. La fin était proche.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plu ;)<strong>


	4. Buchenwald

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de X-Men ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fanfiction.

**Avertissement(s)** : UA, mais toujours avec les pouvoirs de nos chers X-Men. Sorte de crossover entre Band of Brothers (avec Michæl Fassbender et James MacAvoy d'ailleurs) et X-Men. Nous parlons ici des atrocités de la guerre, et notamment des camps de concentration et d'extermination. Rien de très joyeux.

**Genre(s)** : Drame, angst, romance, horreur.

**Spoilers** : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vus Band of Brothers et souhaitait s'y mettre, désolé, ce prologue spoile l'épisode neuf. Ensuite, il faut avoir vu X-Men : First Class (enfin, quoi que).

**Pairing** : Charles/Erik.

**Note** : Je vous remercie, chers lecteurs, et surtout Vampire1803, pour sa review. Ce troisième chapitre évoquera le camp de Buchenwald. Évoquera, car j'en dis peu de choses. Cette fic n'est pas une liste des principaux camps nazis, même si je vais en évoquer quelques-uns, chaque mention n'est pas anodine. Je parlerai ainsi de Buchenwald, Dachau, Mauthausen et Auschwitz-Birkenau. Tous auront un rapport plus ou moins étroit avec Erik et Charles, et seront donc une occasion de parler un peu plus du Troisième Reich et de son système concentrationnaire. Mais, je n'évoquerai pas que cela, vous le verrez par la suite. Bien, je vous laisse sur ces mots ;).

Bonne lecture ! ; )

* * *

><p><strong>III – BUCHENWALD.<strong>

**Weimar, Allemagne.**

**Avril 1945.**

Il existait des dizaines de camps de concentration et d'extermination en Pologne et en Allemagne. Charles n'aurait pas même pu tous les citer. Au fur et à mesure que leur convoi enchaînait les villes et les plaines, il pu très vite s'en apercevoir.

Les brasiers animaient les villes, la recherche active des morts et des disparus rythmait les journées, les enterrements massifs forçaient la population à se lever si tôt et à se coucher si tard. L'Europe était défigurée, anéantie. Charles se demanda un instant si l'Angleterre, si malmenée par les bombardements, ressemblait désormais à cette même chose : une terre aride, flamboyante, noyée sous le flot des sangs et des larmes. L'idée le pétrifia d'effroi.

Il pensa un instant à sa sœur adoptive, Raven, restée en Angleterre. Il la rêva sous sa forme blonde, serveuse dans un bar du centre-ville de Londres, aussi enjouée et rieuse qu'avant-guerre. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien. Bien sûr, s'il y avait eut un accident, il en aurait été prévenu. Quant aux autres membres de sa famille … si sa mère n'était pas morte d'une absorption massive d'alcool et que son père ne s'était pas encore enfuit avec une femme plus jeune, il pouvait se sentir rassuré.

Alors, il pensa à Erik. Il pensa à tous ces hommes qui déambulaient près des convois, pantins glaçants et glacés, sans vie aucune. Il pensa à tous ces gens et sentit son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine.

Les camps étaient presque tous libérés. Tous ceux qui étaient connus, du moins. Pologne, Allemagne, Autriche, Tchécoslovaquie. Des dizaines et des dizaines de terrains vagues où déambulaient les morts-vivants, évitant sans même leur jeter un regard ceux qui étaient restés à terre.

C'est peut-être ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à Buchenwald. Leur rendez-vous avec la division Russe ne devait pas se faire avant plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, mais les autres avaient voulus jeter un œil. Un œil sur quoi ? Le camp venait à peine d'être libéré par l'armée américaine. Des tentes enfermaient les rescapés, les protégeaient des soldats curieux, de la réalité du monde. Ils étaient placés sous la surveillance de l'armée russe, arrivée sur place peu après, et Charles avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi tous ces pauvres gens étaient encore ici, et non pas dans des trains en partance pour leur pays d'origine**1**.

Le camp, lui, ressemblait à un géant de bois et d'Enfer qui tombait en ruines et qui sombrait sous la boue de ce printemps pluvieux. Les barbelés avaient été coupés, les miradors étaient occupés par des soviétiques goguenards, les baraques étaient branlantes. En bas, un peu plus loin, des prisonniers de guerre allemands effectuaient une petite promenade de santé et échangeaient des plaisanteries et des cigarettes. Le sang de Charles ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il parvint pourtant à revenir à la raison, desserrant sa prise sur son arme. Ils n'avaient pas tués Erik. Erik ne pouvait pas être là.

La chose qui l'ébahit le plus fut certainement l'étendue titanesque de cette machine de mort. Combien de prisonniers pouvait contenir ce camp ? Combien de personnes avaient été retenues prisonnières dans cet endroit ? 250 000, lui souffla la jeune recrue Cassidy. Un peu jeune, mais l'esprit vif. Pas assez préparé et mature pour voir toutes les atrocités qui allaient suivre.

Buchenwald était un mouroir, un abattoir. Les corps s'amoncelaient en des piles dangereusement instables, qu'importe l'endroit où l'on pouvait poser le regard, et les notables de Weimar, ville la plus proche, suaient sang et eau depuis plus de deux semaines pour ensevelir chaque corps dans la terre. Les femmes, filles, épouses, veuves, sœurs, mères de nazis pleuraient devant les corps putrides. Les hommes, partisans, frères, fils, et même tous ceux capables de se servir d'une pelle, étaient de la partie aussi, mais gardaient leurs larmes dans leurs cœurs déjà trop ulcérés par l'horreur.

Charles marcha près d'eux. Il eut envie de vomir en croisant le regard ouvert de l'un de ces corps sans vie, de l'une de ses victimes sans nom. Et si c'était Erik ? Et s'il le retrouvait ainsi, perdu dans une montagne de corps emmêlés, mort depuis des jours, des semaines ? Et s'il ne retrouvait de lui que sa peau tendue sur des os saillants, que ses yeux – oh non, pas ses yeux, pas ceux qui l'avaient engloutis, pas ceux qui l'avaient si profondément noyé dans l'être le plus parfait au monde – ouverts et éteints, perdus sur un monde fantasque et improbable ?

- Lehnsherr. Erik Lehnsherr. Vingt-neuf ans, dans les un mètre quatre-vingts, brun, yeux …

- Juif ?

Charles serra les dents, les lèvres, les poings. A l'intérieur de sa poitrine, son cœur se serra également. Alors, il n'y avait que cela qui les intéressaient, n'est-ce pas ? Juif ou non juif ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire. Le Russe, assit derrière le bureau de chêne de l'ancien chef nazi du camp, releva les yeux de sa liste et lui adressa un sourire compatissant sous sa moustache en brosse. Il tapota la liste du doigt et, d'un geste de la main, montra la pile qui s'entassait derrière lui. Des noms, comme des indices, comme des témoignages, comme des testaments. Charles devint plus pâle encore, si cela fut possible.

- Beaucoup de noms, camarade. Listes selon rang du prisonnier.

-Très bien, oui, il est juif. Juif allemand.

Le Russe le dévisagea un instant, impassible. Puis, il cracha quelques mots russes dans sa moustache et entreprit de rechercher le nom donné dans un tas branlant de listes. Charles attendit un peu, l'angoisse au ventre. Enfin, l'homme se redressa, ouvrit l'un des tiroirs du bureau et en sortit une vieille pipe, qu'il bourra de tabac avant de l'allumer, sous les yeux fiévreux d'impatience de l'anglais. Lorsqu'un nuage de fumée vint finalement l'encercler, il se leva, fixant ses yeux dans ceux du soldat.

- Ami à vous ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Année d'entrée ?

- Comment voulez-vous que … J'en sais rien, 1943 ou 1944 ?

Le Russe hocha négativement la tête, marmonnant encore entre ses dents. Il se rassit et toussa une volute de fumée que Charles dissipa d'un geste vif et anxieux.

- Alors ? Est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ? Est-ce qu'il est … vous savez ?

- Pas de juif allemand appelé Lehnsherr dans années là. Mais, 1938, déportée Magda Lehnsherr, juive allemande.

Charles s'arrêta un instant, oublia un peu le soulagement qui avait fait vibrer son cœur. Magda Lehnsherr. Est-ce que c'était bien la mère d'Erik, celle qui avait été trahie par son mari et emmenée sous les yeux de ses enfants ? Il se concentra un instant, posa deux doigts sur sa tempe afin de retrouver une pratique désormais plus si courante. Oui, voilà. Les souvenirs d'Erik étaient des symboles lumineux et gravés dans son esprit ankylosé. Magda, c'était bien son prénom.

- Vous possédez une photographie, ou quelques renseignements de plus sur elle ?

- Camarade, pas agence de renseignement ici. Nazis rien à foutre des prisonniers. 1938 est année des premières rafles allemandes, si ça peut t'aider.

D'accord. Il avait une vague réminiscence d'un appel sous les drapeaux peu après que la mère d'Erik ait été emmenée. Le jeune allemand était entré dans l'armée, dans la résistance, quelque temps après que sa mère eut disparue. L'élément déclencheur. Peut-être que si le père n'avait pas été aussi fervent et idiot, Erik aurait été comme les autres : un parfait petit soldat, un passionné de la cause nationale-socialiste. Il en frissonna d'effroi.

- D'accord. Merci.

Magda Lehnnsher avait atterrie ici, en un jour de juin 1938, bien avant le début de la guerre, bien avant que les camps de concentration ne deviennent des camps d'épuration des races inférieures. Elle n'avait pas dû bien comprendre, et Charles soupçonnait même qu'elle avait dû user du nom de son mari, prétextant qu'il y avait une erreur, qu'elle ne devrait pas être ici puisque l'homme qu'elle avait épousée était un nazi respecté. On avait dû lui rire au nez. Elle avait peut-être finie par comprendre que c'était l'homme qu'elle avait un jour aimé qui l'avait fait plonger en Enfer.

Charles ne pouvait imaginer l'effroi, la terreur. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ce qu'on devait éprouver à arriver dans ces wagons imprégnés de sueur et d'urine, à se voir dépouillé de tous ses biens personnels, de toute sa personnalité propre, à se voir parqué dans ces frêles baraques de bois, sujettes au froid et au vent, si proche des autres que l'on en devenait malade.

La mère d'Erik avait été ici, un jour. Un matin, un wagon, un petit et léger wagon de fer, pas totalement empli, était arrivé ici, et avait déposé les premiers morts. Ils ne devaient pas être nombreux, quelques centaines sûrement, pas plus, et n'avaient certainement pas compris. Certes, les conditions ne devaient pas être pareilles. Charles n'en savait rien, à vrai dire. Avant que le massacre ne devienne industriel, peut-être que la haine était moins forte, plus vivable ? Il imaginait cela, des conditions qui allaient se durcir avec le temps, des ordres qui allaient devenir plus glaçants au fur et à mesure. Les camps avaient grossis avec le nombre plus élevé de prisonniers, alors peut-être n'étaient-ils au début que des prisons, pour finalement finir en machines de mort, en des rouages incompressibles et inévitables, qui broyaient absolument tout sur leur passage.

Magda, selon les rapports, était morte peu de temps après la déclaration de guerre de la France et de l'Angleterre à l'Allemagne. Cause de la mort inconnue, comme pour les trois quarts des prisonniers décédés recensés. Ce n'était pas étrange. Il était noté dans les rapports que les conditions du camp s'étaient renforcés lors de cette période.

Ils reprirent la route le jour même. Charles ne pouvait plus rester là, de toute façon. La pression était trop forte. L'envie de mettre une balle dans le premier crâne nazi qui passerait l'était également. Assis à l'arrière de ce camion branlant, Cassidy, Sean de son prénom, comme il l'apprit peu de temps auparavant, avait le regard fuyant, la mâchoire serrée. Il était irlandais, mais vivait en Angleterre depuis son enfance. Il s'était engagé dans l'armée comme son père l'avait fait des années auparavant. Il avait été tué au combat, lors du Débarquement en Normandie, et Sean avait décidé de s'engager pour cela aussi.

Charles regarda autour de lui. De chaque côté, des hommes plus ou moins âgés. Tous là pour des raisons plus ou moins diverses. Le fils qui cherchait à renouveler la gloire du père. L'homme qui a tout perdu et qui n'est là que pour la vengeance. Les jeunes gens à peine sortis de l'école, engagés pour l'honneur, engagés contre leur gré, terrorisés et presque déjà morts, traumatisés par ce qu'ils ont pu voir. Et lui, celui qui n'est là que pour retrouver quelque chose. Il n'est pas le seul dans le même cheminement. Certains autour de lui recherchent la raison, l'espoir, la vengeance, la paix. D'autres, comme le Sergent Summers, plus jeune que lui de quelques années, recherchent un proche. Scott Summers, jeune frère du Sergent Alex Summers, était en voyage d'étude en France lors de la déclaration de guerre. Il continua à donner des nouvelles, mais ne voulu rentrer tout de suite, préférant rester à Paris, le danger n'étant pas imminent. Il disparu un an plus tard.

Charles n'était pas le seul, et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Réaction égoïste de sa part, mais pouvoir se dire qu'il n'était pas la seule personne de ce convoi à penser retrouver quelqu'un au bout de la route était rassurant.

Avec un peu de chance, de Scott Summers ou d'Erik Lehnsherr, l'un des deux serait encore vivant.

Pourtant, bien que leur but était commun, Charles et Alex ne s'étaient jamais adressés un mot. Le jeune anglais avait juste découvert tout cela en usant de son don sur l'américain. En fait, Charles n'avait jamais réellement communiqué avec ses comparses. Certes, il avait développé quelques sentiments d'amitié et de confiance avec certains d'entre eux, notamment ceux qu'il côtoyait depuis le début, mais leurs mots n'avaient jamais effleurés les sujets essentiels.

- On envoie des troupes dans le Pacifique. Paraît que ça chauffe encore là-bas. La moitié de notre compagnie serait volontaire, à croire qu'ils n'en ont pas encore eut assez …

Si Charles relève les yeux, ce n'est que pour croiser le regard bleu et fuyant du jeune Cassidy. Sa voix était tremblante, et Charles sait qu'il se cache derrière ses cartes pour ne pas montrer le tic compulsif qui agite sa lèvre supérieure. Près d'eux, Alex ne fait que hausser les épaules et pose une carte sur la pile, les traits sereins.

- La plupart sont faits pour se battre. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Cassidy, tu n'étais pas là, mais je peux t'assurer que les choses que nous avons pu voir, dans les Ardennes, sur ces plages françaises, ont réussis à faire de certains d'entre nous des assoiffés de sang et d'horreur.

Le regard du jeune Sean passe de ce grand blond élancé, glacial, au visage incertain du jeune télépathe. Il semble vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais est interrompu par l'entrée du Caporal MacCoy, qui les salue et s'installe près d'eux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Regardez ce que j'ai pu piquer à ces idiots de communistes. Une bonne vieille vodka venue tout droit des terres gelées.

Il pose la bouteille sur la table, et la débouche, assez fier de son larcin. Immédiatement les traits de Sean se détendent. Il rit un peu, assène une tape dans le dos du jeune Hank, de quelques années seulement son ainé, le félicitant chaleureusement.

- Belle trouvaille, Doc. Alors, c'est ça qu'on vous apprend à l'école de médecine apparemment ?

Hank MacCoy rit un peu et sert tout le monde, sans distinction, et ils trinquent, oubliant un instant la guerre qui les a détruits, et qui n'en finira peut-être jamais.

Mais, Charles et Alex se regardent. Sans vraiment en être clairement certains, ils savent. Dehors, quelqu'un les attend peut-être. Ou est sûrement déjà mort.

* * *

><p><strong>1 –<strong>Il faut savoir que Buchenwald a bien été libéré par l'armée américaine, mais que, le camp se trouvant dans la zone d'occupation soviétique, il a été remis aux autorités russes. De ce fait, beaucoup de prisonniers n'ont pas pu regagner immédiatement leur pays.

Comme vous l'avez vu, j'ai introduit quelques personnages X-Men dans ce chapitre. Leur chronologie un peu dépareillée n'est pas importante, j'espère donc que vous n'en tiendrez pas compte. De même, vu le nombre de dates et de faits dispersés dans cette fic, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une chronologie bien décrite que je posterai avec le dernier chapitre, afin que vous vous repériez mieux.

**Sur ce, le prochain chapitre arrivera très bientôt ;)**


	5. Psychomachie

Disclaimer : Les personnages de X-Men ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fanfiction.

Avertissement(s) : UA, mais toujours avec les pouvoirs de nos chers X-Men. Sorte de crossover entre Band of Brothers (avec Michæl Fassbender et James MacAvoy d'ailleurs) et X-Men. Nous parlons ici des atrocités de la guerre, et notamment des camps de concentration et d'extermination. Rien de très joyeux. Plus, homophobie explicite.

Genre(s) : Drame, angst, romance, horreur.

Spoilers : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vus Band of Brothers et souhaitait s'y mettre, désolé, ce prologue spoile l'épisode neuf. Ensuite, il faut avoir vu X-Men : First Class (enfin, quoi que).

Pairing : Charles/Erik.

Note : Un chapitre plus axé sur Charles, ses pouvoirs, et sur Alex. J'avance lentement mais sûrement dans cette histoire, j'ai toute la trame en tête, il y a encore quelques points sur lesquels je dois travailler, mais la publication ira vite. J'essaye d'alterner mes trois fics en cours, bien que Hopeless avance moins vite que les autres. Voili voilou. Ah oui, Alex aura des propos assez durs envers l'homosexualité dans ce chapitre. Je tiens à rappeler que ce n'est pas là mon opinion, bien au contraire même.

Bonne lecture ! ; )

* * *

><p><strong>IV – PSYCHOMACHIE(1).<strong>

**Quelque part au Sud de Weimar.**

**Avril 1945.**

-Xavier !

L'anglais relève les yeux de son carnet, laisse la pointe de son stylo effleurer le papier. Il hausse les sourcils face au souffle haletant du soldat qui se présente, à son visage rouge, suant à grosses gouttes. L'homme, dont l'insigne porte le blason américain de rigueur, s'appuie un instant contre le rebord du lit de métal, faisant dangereusement tanguer la structure et râler l'homme qui dort au-dessus de Charles. Il crie que certains, ici, dorment encore. Trop tard, le dortoir est déjà éveillé, et très attentif. Pas tous les jours qu'un Yankee – officier de communication, de plus - se pointe en braillant, un papier dans ses mains moites, aussi pressé et paniqué que s'il avait eut Hitler même au cul.

-C'est moi.

Il passe ses jambes sur le côté du lit, reste assis néanmoins. Cela fait des jours qu'il n'a pas dormi dans un vrai lit, alors que lui et ses comparses passent de garnisons russes en garnisons américaines, de camps abandonnés, de villages en ruines, sans rien trouver d'autre où s'abriter que les toits défoncés, croulant de poussières sous la chaleur déjà étouffante de cette fin de mois d'avril. Il tient à rester assis aussi longtemps qu'on puisse lui permettre. Un luxe qu'il ne s'était plus permis depuis tellement de temps.

Le soldat ne s'en formalise pas. Il reprend lentement son souffle, enlève son casque, s'essuie le visage dégoulinant de sueur avec un mouchoir qu'il sort de sa poche. Puis, finalement, il tend le papier à l'anglais un peu intrigué, face à ses compères qui fantasment déjà sur ce billet.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, Xavier ? Ne me dis pas qu'ils te renvoie chez toi ?

L'anglais reste silencieux. Il prend la lettre, mais n'a pas besoin de la lire. Dès qu'il frôle la main du soldat, il sait, il voit. Ils semblent tous un peu surpris en le voyant pâlir et tressaillir, si bien que Alex finit par se lever, venant lui arracher le papier des mains.

Charles ne dit rien, abasourdi, peut-être un peu terrifié. Le Sergent la lit une fois. Sa mâchoire se serre, et il tourne son regard impassible vers l'anglais immobile. Puis, il pose ses yeux sur les visages anxieux et interrogateurs qui les dévisagent. Le Caporal Hank McCoy, Sean Cassidy, Robert Drake – un bleu, fraichement débarqué, qui montrait à quiconque osait l'approcher les dizaines de photos de sa fiancée restée au pays, Malicia, qu'il possédait sur lui -, de ceux qu'il connait bien. Américains, débarqués après la Normandie et les Ardennes, pas même issus des mêmes divisions. Ils sont donc cinq. Cinq cinglés qui ont acceptés de continuer la guerre, de se balader un peu plus loin dans les terres européennes, pour des raisons aussi diverses qu'incongrues.

Alex les respectait. McCoy, même s'il se moquait souvent de lui, était un type assez brillant, un vrai petit génie qui aurait été plus à son aise dans un laboratoire plutôt que sur un champ de bataille. Jamais le jeune sergent n'aurait pu le lui avouer, trop fier pour se rabaisser à le complimenter, quand se moquer de sa maladresse était plus simple.

Cassidy était un peu comme son frère. En fait, il ressemblait un peu à Scott – bordel, penser à lui faisait vraiment un mal de chien. Il était aussi dynamique et sans peur à l'extérieur, que fragile et frêle à l'intérieur. Comme son petit frère. Une fausse tête brûlée. De plus, ils avaient à peu près le même âge. Alex n'arrivait pas même à se moquer de lui, à lui hurler dessus quand il faisait une énormité – contrairement à ce qu'il aurait dû faire, il était tout de même son supérieur. L'idée était impossible. Il l'appréciait beaucoup. Peut-être un peu trop.

Drake l'agaçait prodigieusement mais, cette innocence qui le caractérisait et ne le quittait jamais était une véritable bouffée d'oxygène pour leur petit groupe ulcéré par l'horreur. Tous, même quelque peu indifférents face à ses histoires, pouvaient rester des heures à l'écouter parler de sa petite-amie, de son Texas natal, de ses sorties au cinéma, de la météo. Il était un naïf conscient. Il savait qu'il n'était pas très malin, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas seulement qu'une faiblesse.

Et puis, il y avait Charles Xavier. Dans un premier temps, il n'avait pas réellement su comment le juger. Ils s'étaient côtoyés dans les Ardennes, voisins de « trou », et Alex l'admirait un peu, parce qu'il avait été là, pendant le débarquement en Normandie, contrairement à lui. Xavier avait tout vu, tout fait, et en été sorti indemne. Il avait vu ses frères d'armes tomber, il avait dû voir bien plus d'horreurs que le jeune sergent ne pouvait même l'imaginer. Pourtant, et c'est là où reposait toute son admiration secrète, il était d'une … normalité affligeante. Il en avait vu des soldats, vétérans de Normandie, des Ardennes, péter les plombs, changer du tout au tout, se transformer en des zombies sans vie, en des meurtriers implacables. Xavier, lui, semblait presque irréel dans ce chaos. Et, Alex savait peut-être pourquoi. Il avait perdu quelque chose, quelqu'un, pendant la guerre, et il était à sa recherche. Tout comme lui. Cette chose, un être cher, leur permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau, d'éviter l'effondrement, le dérapage. Il l'admirait pour ses exploits, il le considérait pour leur cause commune.

Sous ses yeux s'étalait une dépêche de Winters. Lui et le restant de la Easy Company se complaisaient en Autriche, et il expliquait en quelques lignes qu'on l'avait mis au courant, par un officier de la 45e division d'infanterie de la septième armée américaine, de la libération d'un camp au sud de l'Allemagne, près de Munich. Cela ne l'aurait pas plus intéressé que cela, si du moins n'avait pas été mentionné un nom dans le dialogue qui avait suivi.

L'officier avait mentionné un certain Lennsherr, un rescapé d'un camp polonais qui avait survécu aux marches de la mort.

Charles n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Il n'avait pas envie de rire. Des Lennsherr, il pouvait y en avoir des centaines. Il avait déjà trop espéré, peut-être, pour aujourd'hui ne plus vraiment y croire. Il sentit le regard d'Alex sur lui comme une lame qui tentait de le traverser de part en part. Il finit par relever des yeux hagards et perdus vers lui.

-C'est peut-être lui, n'est-ce pas ? Celui que tu recherches depuis tout ce temps ?

Il ne fit qu'acquiescer. Il y croyait à peine. Erik, c'était peut-être son Erik. Somptueux miracle. Ses jambes cotonneuses le retinrent avec peine, et il effectua des enjambées tremblantes jusqu'au dehors de la tente qu'il occupait avec ses frères d'armes. De l'intérieur, les autres l'entendirent tous sans peine rendre le contenu éparse de ses précédents repas.

Alex soupira. D'une part, il était un peu jaloux que se soit l'anglais qui ait droit à la bonne nouvelle. De l'autre, savoir qu'il eut été dans un camp et ait survécu aux « marches de la mort », dont il savait bien peu de choses mais assez pour en comprendre toute l'horreur, ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : le temps comptait, l'homme devait être en bien mauvais état, aussi bien physique que psychologique.

-Eh bien, nous y allons, donc ?

Drake, de son œil naïf, le regardait avec une sorte d'espoir fou, mêlé à une excitation que Summers trouva hors de propos et dérangeante. Il renifla de dédain, passa une main sale sur son visage froid et pâle. Il était leur supérieur hiérarchique, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il demanderait la permission d'accompagner Xavier jusqu'à Dachau. Cinq hommes pour un mort-vivant, cela était trop. Le jeune sergent haussa les épaules et tourna les talons. Il sortit de leur tente de fortune, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Charles, pâle et ruisselant de sueur, les yeux un peu fous.

-Xavier …

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'accompagner ? Tu n'as rien à y gagner.

Summers fut à la fois irrité et surpris face à son ton lugubre. Il ne s'émut pas de sa déduction. Xavier avait toujours eut ce … _don_, cet instinct qui faisait qu'il savait toujours tout sans jamais à avoir à poser de questions. Cela faisait parti du décor, désormais, et ne le surprenait plus vraiment. Xavier était un être étrange. Il y avait comme du surnaturel dans ses yeux bleus. Cependant, même s'il éprouvait pour lui du respect, Alex savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais éprouver plus à son propos.

La seule chose chez Charles qui repoussait Summers au point de lui refuser son amitié, c'était cet étrange lien qui l'unissait à cet allemand perdu. Bon Dieu, Alex ne détestait pas les pédés, comme il pouvait bien le dire, mais cela ne devait pas être … normal, n'est-ce pas ? Aimer un autre homme, cela n'était pas normal, pas moral, le curé de la petite église de son quartier le répétait assez souvent comme ça. Il avait un peu de dégoût à savoir Charles de ce bord là, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais eut confirmation du principal intéressé. Mais, le soldat l'avait épaulé, aidé, était un fin tireur et avait tué peut-être bien plus de nazis que lui-même, ce qui entrainait une certaine dose d'admiration. Et puis, sûrement se trompait-il, un aussi bon soldat ne pouvait pas être une fiotte, c'était impossible.

Tiraillé entre tout cela, le jeune sergent se dit que se serait un beau geste de l'accompagner jusqu'à Dachau. Il lui montrerait ainsi son intérêt, apprendrait à le connaître mieux et, surtout, découvrirait enfin si ses soupçons étaient justes. S'ils retrouvaient Erik Lehnsherr, il saurait.

Charles eut un pâle sourire, qu'Alex lui rendit. Le jeune américain fut un peu inquiet de voir dans les yeux de son interlocuteur briller une drôle de lueur, comme une flamme incandescente, mais son attention fut bien vite détourner par les mots de son compagnon.

-Je ferai mieux d'y aller seul, crois-moi.

-Avec ce que tu risques d'y trouver, il vaut mieux qu'un ami soit présent à tes côtés.

Charles eut envie de rire. Ses entrailles étaient serrées d'un étau destructeur, et il eut un instant l'envie d'enfoncer le long couteau qu'il portait à la ceinture dans l'abdomen du blond incrédule. Il entendait tout, il voyait tout. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour enfouir la haine qui désormais se rappelait à lui, grattait à la porte de sa conscience comme un animal affamé de sang et de chair.

Le premier homme tué, la première balle dans la tête, les jets de sang et l'affaissement du corps. On n'est plus un homme, à peine un animal. Enfouir ce pouvoir sur l'autre, cette rage et cette haine, était un combat constant. Charles en avait vu beaucoup y céder, tuant arbitrairement, cédant à la folie, crevant de joie et d'euphorie sur les champs de bataille et en redemandant toujours. Lui-même avait faillit sombrer, au début, après la Normandie, dans les Ardennes, là où la guerre s'était faite plus terrible et glacée.

Cependant, il avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas, un don surnaturel qu'il devait à des gènes mutés. La possibilité d'enfouir la moindre chose, de faire taire le poison increvable de la rage.

Savoir qu'Alex Summers faisait passer sa curiosité pour une requête amicale lui soulevait le cœur. Mais, pouvait-il réellement lui en vouloir ? Il savait bien, en Angleterre aussi, on ne trouvait pas _ça_ normal**(2)**. Comme partout ailleurs. Charles ne remettait pas en question ce qu'il était, il l'avait bien trop fait par le passé. Il comprenait l'incompréhension, l'incrédulité et la peur de la différence qui poussaient les gens à haïr les homosexuels, c'était dans la nature humaine de détester ce qui était différent. De haïr les juifs, de haïr les tziganes, de haïr les gays.

Oh, loin l'idée de Charles de faire l'amalgame de tous ces gens. Un homophobe n'était pas un nazi. Il y avait des homophobes tout à fait respectables en ce bas monde, et que Charles admiraient beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Cependant, savoir qu'on le haïssait pour ce qu'il était ne le réjouissait pas. Dans ce contexte, dans cette guerre où il en avait presque oublié tout cela, se reprendre en plein visage les soupçons, les à priori, la maladive et cruelle curiosité de ceux qui cherchaient à tout prix à savoir était destructeur.

Il jeta un regard qu'il savait méfiant vers la main tendue par le jeune américain, se demandant s'il devait accepter, s'il devait ainsi prendre le risque d'être jugé. Certes, il avait besoin de quelqu'un. S'il ne retrouvait pas Erik, il savait qu'il s'effondrerait. Si, au contraire, il le retrouvait, il aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à le faire sortir du pays. Seul, il n'y arriverait pas et, même s'il n'aurait pas choisi Alex s'il en avait eut le choix, il n'allait pas refuser qu'il se porte volontaire.

Ainsi, il soupira, força ses lèvres à s'étirer d'un sourire fin, et serra la main tendue de Summers.

-Très bien, je vais aller en informer l'état major. Prend tes affaires, Xavier, je sais qu'une brigade russe part bientôt vers le Sud. Avec un peu de chance, nous arriverons à temps pour les rejoindre avant leur départ.

Alex lui tendit la lettre qu'il tenait encore entre ses mains, et Charles la prit avec précaution, l'enfouit rapidement dans sa poche. L'américain ne sembla pas surprit du fait qu'il ne la lisait pas. Peut-être en montrait-il un peu trop, peut-être devait-il être un peu plus prudent concernant ses pouvoirs. On ne brûlait plus personne pour sorcellerie, de nos jours, mais bon, un retour aux mœurs d'antan pourrait très bien accompagner l'ambiance morbide générale.

Homo et « sorcier », si la hiérarchie n'était pas au courant d'à peu près tout, il aurait déjà fini au peloton d'exécution.

Cette pensée le fit sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> – _Psychomachie _(du grec ancien Ψυχομαχία / Psukhomakhía, « combat de l'âme » ou « combat pour l'âme ») est une œuvre du poète chrétien Prudence (né en 348 et mort après 405) qui met en scène le combat entre les figures allégoriques des vices et des vertus.

**(2)** – A savoir qu'au Royaume-Uni, de 1861 jusqu'aux années 60, une loi condamnait l'homosexualité à une peine de dix ans de prison. L'homosexualité n'a été supprimé qu'en 1990 de la liste des maladies mentales par l'Organisation mondiale de la santé.


	6. Dachau

Disclaimer : Les personnages de X-Men ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fanfiction.

Avertissement(s) : UA, mais toujours avec les pouvoirs de nos chers X-Men. Sorte de crossover entre Band of Brothers (avec Michæl Fassbender et James MacAvoy d'ailleurs) et X-Men. Nous parlons ici des atrocités de la guerre, et notamment des camps de concentration et d'extermination. Rien de très joyeux.

Genre(s) : Drame, angst, romance, horreur.

Spoilers : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vus Band of Brothers et souhaitait s'y mettre, désolé, ce prologue spoile l'épisode neuf. Ensuite, il faut avoir vu X-Men : First Class (enfin, quoi que).

Pairing : Charles/Erik.

Note : L'intrigue avance peu à peu, nous voilà arrivés à Dachau. Le prochain chapitre sera plus court que celui-ci, mais plus riche en révélations. Encore axé sur Charles et Alex, avant tout.

Bonne lecture ! ; )

* * *

><p><strong>V – DACHAU.<strong>

**Dachau, Allemagne.**

**Mai 1945.**

Alex lui passa sa cigarette à peine entamée. Charles hésita à la prendre.

-Vas-y.

Il la prit d'une main peu assurée et le remercia d'un vague signe de tête. Il fuma en silence, le regard perdu vers l'arrière du camion qui les emmenaient plus au Sud du pays. Son visage pâle et ses traits crispés attiraient l'attention. D'un regard noir, Alex dissuadaient les soviétiques qu'ils accompagnaient de poser la moindre question.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils voyageaient, s'arrêtant ça et là, souvent, alternant les scènes d'allégresse des alliés victorieux et des villes libérées et celles des charniers puants des fosses communes découvertes et des fossés boueux de sang. Les deux sergents ne s'en émouvaient plus vraiment. Alex avait cru qu'il avait vu le paroxysme de l'horreur en entrant dans Landsberg am Lench. Il n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'il existait encore bien pire sur cette bonne vieille Terre.

Il darda un regard qui voguait entre curiosité et inquiétude vers Charles. Celui-ci, toujours livide, fumait de longues tirades, les yeux perdus et un peu vides pointés vers le dehors. C'était une belle journée de début mai. Ils avaient du retirer leurs vestes à cause de la chaleur et les soviétiques, qui chahutaient et buvaient à leurs côtés, chantaient et se dandinaient en tentant de les faire entrer dans leur euphorie collective. Alex se contenta de leur prendre une gorgée de vodka et d'échanger quelques mots d'un allemand basique – la seule langue qu'eux deux pouvaient à peu près comprendre en-dehors de leurs langues maternelles – avec son voisin. Charles, lui, leur avait à peine adressé un regard.

Encore une fois, l'américain prit le temps de le détailler. Il regarda ses traits creusés par la faim, les cernes qui s'épanouissaient lentement sous ses yeux - Charles n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, Alex l'avait entendu se lever au beau milieu de la nuit et il n'était plus revenu dans sa couchette avant le petit matin. Il fallait dire qu'Alex dormait également très peu. Il y avait des choses qui ne s'oubliaient pas et les cauchemars étaient là pour lui en faire le cuisant rappel. Il savait que Charles en souffrait également, ce qui n'était pas si étonnant. Il l'entendait parfois murmurer et gémir dans son sommeil.

Soudain, ce dernier se tourna vers lui, avec une brusquerie inhabituelle. De son regard hanté et de son expression vide, Alex eut l'impression de voir un fantôme. Charles fronça les sourcils, jeta le mégot de sa cigarette au bas du véhicule et lui lança un regard dur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

-Comme ça quoi ?

-Aussi fixement. Tu n'as pas arrêté une seule seconde depuis que nous sommes partis.

Il parle d'une voix sifflante, presque un murmure, comme s'il avait peur que les soviétiques ne comprennent. Alex se gratta l'arrière de la tête, un peu gêné.

-Je suis désolé.

L'anglais le jaugea un instant, avant de soupirer et de se détourner de nouveau. Alex resta un instant les bras ballants, un peu interloqué face à son comportement. Certes devait-il être tendu, cela se voyait d'ailleurs, mais jamais encore ne l'avait-il vu si proche de la rupture et, pourtant, cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'ils se côtoyaient.

_Je vais bien, je te l'assure._

Les mots le firent sursauter, le sortant de ses pensées. Charles le regardait en coin, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Alex sentit toute couleur quitter son visage. Il n'avait pas pu rêver, les mots venaient de résonner dans sa propre _tête_.

-Tu … as dis quelque chose ?

-Non.

L'anglais prit un air surpris par la question, mais son sourire resta collé à ses lèvres. L'américain s'enfonça dans son siège, ne quittant pas Charles du regard. Il était désormais complètement déboussolé. Il avait certainement dû rêver, pensa-t-il.

Oh, c'était cruel, mais il le méritait bien. Charles se cala un peu mieux sur la vieille planche de bois qui leur tenait lieu de banquette. Déjà voyait-il les barbelés, les miradors, les garnisons SS allemandes marcher en des colonnes compactes le long du chemin.

Il accepta une nouvelle cigarette d'Alex en descendant du camion. Il en avait bien besoin.

Dachau, libéré il y avait à peine quelques jours, le 29 avril 1945 par la 45e division d'infanterie de la septième armée américaine. À quelques mètres du portail de fer et de barbelés, des soldats américains surveillaient des nazis creusant des trous et, un peu plus loin, d'autres avançaient en poussant de lourdes brouettes de fortune où s'empilaient des cadavres décharnés et osseux, affreux. Charles déglutit difficilement. Il jeta sa cigarette sur le sol et l'écrasa du talon.

-Sergent Summers, Sergent Xavier.

Un homme grand et maigre, sans sourire, s'avança vers eux et les salua sèchement. Les deux hommes montrèrent le respect qu'ils doivent à un lieutenant, ici le Lieutenant Brolin, et ne s'offusquèrent pas de sa mauvaise humeur.

-Lieutenant Brolin, j'ai été averti de votre arrivée. Suivez-moi.

Leurs affaires sur le dos, leur arme toujours en main – c'était encore la guerre -, ils s'avancèrent et suivirent l'homme qui marchait d'un pas rapide, droit et inflexible. Charles jeta un regard autour de lui, quelque peu fébrile. Dans sa tête, des voix gémissaient, suppliaient, hurlaient. Il regarda avec curiosité un soldat américain recouvrir des cadavres d'officiers allemands d'une tenture blanche.

-Lieutenant ?

-Sergent Xavier ?

-Puis-je vous demander ce qui a pu se passer ici ? Il y a des boches morts un peu partout, c'est assez étrange.

Même de dos, Charles pouvait voir les traits tirés et les lèvres pincées de son supérieur. Alex jeta à son tour un regard intéressé vers les corps recouverts.

-Ne posez pas trop de questions, Sergent. On n'aime pas vraiment les gars trop curieux, par ici.

Il s'excusa de mi-voix, ne sachant si c'était la crainte ou l'appréhension de savoir ce qui avait pu se passer en ces lieux qui l'empêchait de regarder dans le crane de Brolin. Ainsi, il n'insista pas et, à sa surprise, Alex ne fit pas de commentaire. Il vit pourtant, d'un regard, qu'il partageait son inquiétude et sa curiosité**(1)**.

Finalement, l'homme s'arrêta et d'un geste froid leur indiqua une tente parmi toutes celles installées là, dans ce terrain vague putride. Les déportés avaient été pris en charge dans les hôpitaux les plus proches, avaient été reconduits aux frontières ou survivaient dans les plaines aux alentours du camp, sous de grandes tentes déployées par les différentes organisations humanitaires dépêchées sur place.

-Votre Lehnsherr est là-bas.

Tu te souviens encore de son visage ? De ses traits durs, de son regard magnétique, de son sourire divin ? De la doucereuse pression qu'exerçaient ses doigts sur ton corps ? De ses mains rêches, usées, dans la cambrure de tes reins, meurtrissant la peau tendre de ton dos ? De sa voix métallique, froide, mais toujours si douce pour toi ? Des muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau dorée ? Te souviens-tu de tout cela et de plus encore ?

Charles ne se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer que lorsque l'air lui manqua et qu'il dû reprendre une grande et longue respiration. Il était certainement si pâle que son compagnon d'arme s'était rapproché, posant une main inquiète et réconfortante sur son épaule maigre.

-Est-ce que ça va aller ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ?

Charles leva les yeux vers le visage de son compagnon. Il n'y trouva aucune hypocrisie, aucune source de moquerie ou d'amusement. Alex avait l'air sincère. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il paraissait inquiet, autant pour lui que pour ce qu'ils allaient découvrir dans cette tente. Certes, il y avait toujours une curiosité mortifère derrière tout cela, mais en fait Charles préféra ne pas y penser.

Il soupira, cacha ses mains tremblantes dans les pans de sa veste d'uniforme, sale et poussiéreuse, et finit par acquiescer, quoi qu'encore peu sûr de son choix.

-Comme tu voudras.

Curiosité morbide, Alex hocha la tête et le suivit dans les dédales boueux menant à la tente. Charles était à la fois terrifié et impressionné par l'immensité des lieux, par le nombre de prisonniers qui s'y trouvaient. On pouvait les voir par les ouvertures, reposant sur des lits de fortune, ou déambulant dans les allées en compagnie d'infirmières ou de compagnons, posant un regard vitreux sur ce qui les entouraient.

C'est Alex qui dû passer le premier par l'ouverture de la tente. Derrière lui, Charles voguait entre la nausée et l'évanouissement.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin. Erik avait été envoyé en Allemagne en mars 1943, et avait disparu en septembre de la même année. Cela faisait deux ans. Peut-être n'était-il plus du tout le même, peut-être ne le reconnaitrait-il même pas. Il fallait dire que la guerre l'avait changé, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Se reconnaitraient-ils dans leurs propres figures émaciées et vides ? Finalement, après une grande respiration, il se décida.

Il y avait une dizaine de déportés pris en charge dans cette tente de toile. Immédiatement, Charles posa ses yeux sur chacun d'entre eux, tentant de retrouver une étincelle amie, une flamme aimée. Sa déception fut intense lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne reconnaissait pas Erik dans l'un d'entre eux.

-Je peux vous aider ?

Alex sourit à la jeune infirmière qui s'approcha d'eux, un peu surprise de voir deux sergents de l'armée américaine s'intéresser à des prisonniers.

-Sergents Summers et Xavier, nous sommes à la recherche d'un dénommé Lehnsherr.

Charles soupira, écoutant à peine leur conversation. Il y avait de traitres larmes qui se pressaient derrière ses orbes bleues, mais il réussit à ne pas les laisse couler. Si Erik n'était pas là, c'est qu'il devait être ailleurs. Charles ne se défit pas pour autant. Le jeune homme s'avança au milieu de la tente, tentant tout de même de reconnaître dans leurs traits le possible Lehnsherr. Il y en avait un qui attirait particulièrement son attention. Un jeune homme revêche, qui ne parlait pas, recroquevillé à l'extrémité droite de l'abri, dans un lit de fortune où il était assis.

-Oui, c'est lui, là-bas. C'est un garçon silencieux, mais très gentil. Vous le connaissez ?

En quelques pas, Charles fut à ses côtés. Un peu gêné face à son audace, il s'accroupit, se baissa à hauteur de vue du jeune homme impassible. Il resta silencieux, chacun semblant décrire le visage de l'autre, cherchant dans les traits quelque chose de connu, quelque chose de reconnaissable.

L'anglais finit par se redresser en soupirant et, après un maigre sourire à l'homme, s'éloigna.

-Non, c'est une erreur.

Alex s'excusa pour eux d'eux, fit un peu rougir l'infirmière sous des compliments divers. Charles remit son arme à l'épaule, découragé.

-Xavier, Charles Xavier ?

Il s'immobilisa, attaché par la voix âpre et rocailleuse du jeune homme dont il venait de quitter le chevet. Ce dernier s'était levé, pantin désarticulé, trop maigre et trop grand dans ses habits prêtés et désordonnés. Sur son visage émacié, Charles vit la compréhension, et dans ses yeux pas si vides, il vit une lueur vive et rougeâtre, comme de l'espoir.

-Nous nous connaissons ?

Le jeune homme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de la vingtaine, soupira d'une sorte de soulagement. Il eut un petit rire de gorge, un peu absurde, comme s'il n'avait pas rit depuis longtemps et ne savait plus comment s'y prendre.

-Il avait dit que vous viendrez. Avec le temps, je n'y croyais plus vraiment.

Il parlait d'un anglais au fort accent allemand, et dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de parvenir à former une phrase cohérente. Son phrasé était juste, mais il lui semblait être un peu rouillé, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé anglais depuis des années. Le jeune homme s'avança, un peu chancelant dans ses pas, mais déterminé à venir à sa rencontre.

-Je suis Jakob Lehnsherr. Mon frère, Erik, m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> – Alors, cette scène est juste une petite référence à ce qui s'est passé lors de la libération de Dachau, le « massacre de Dachau ». Lorsque les soldats américains sont entrés dans le camp, ils ont été confrontés aux prisonniers dans un état de maigreur épouvantable et aux fosses communes où étaient entassés des corps déchiquetés. Certains soldats ont été tellement écœurés qu'ils ont tirés à bout portant sur les officiers chargés du camp. De plus ont-ils trouvés un convoi venu de Buchenwald avec trente-neuf wagons emplis de cadavres. Au bout du convoi, les Américains sont tombés sur quatre SS qui se sont rendus, mais le commandant de la compagnie les abattit. Comme ils n'avaient pas été tués sur le coup, un autre soldat acheva les blessés. Aucun soldat n'eut de représailles, malgré un lynchage en règle des nazis présents par les américains et les prisonniers.


End file.
